


Drunk In Love

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunken proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: It happened by accident really.See, Stiles had been planning to propose to Malia for over a month. He had come up with over a hundred different ways to pop the question, but he hadn’t been able to land on anything that felt just right. And then...( Not a prompt, just something that popped into my head, but can still be found @acoyotesmate on tumblr )





	Drunk In Love

It happened by accident really.

See, Stiles had been planning to propose to Malia for over a month. He had come up with over a hundred different ways to pop the question, but he hadn’t been able to land on anything that felt just right.

And then Scott earned himself a promotion, so of course they had gone out drinking to celebrate. And of course Stiles had gotten way too drunk and Malia had to take him home early.

“You’re so pretty,” Stiles said as Malia led them out of the bar.

Malia chuckled. “And you’re really cute.”

Stiles smiled, feeling warm and happy. “I think you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Malia grinned. “And _I_ think you’re way too drunk.”

Stiles tried to shrug, but it was a little awkward considering his arm was around Malia’s shoulders to keep him upright. “Drunk or not, you’re still pre - _AGH._ ”

Malia crinkled her nose. “Did you really just burp in my face?”

Stiles looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He tried to readjust himself so he wasn’t leaning so heavily on Malia, but ended up knocking both of them off balance. Luckily for Malia, she was able prevent herself from falling. Stiles, on the otherhand…

“Babe, are you okay?” Malia asked, crouching next to him as he let out a low groan.

“M'fine.” He said in contrast to how he rolled onto his side and clutched at the back of his head.

“Let me see,” Malia urged, pulling his hands away from his head. She gingerly felt for a cut or bump, not feeling anything, and when Stiles didn’t wince she deemed he was fine.

Malia kissed the top of his head before standing up and offering her hand out to help him up. “Come on. We need to get you home before you really hurt yourself.”

Stiles took her hand, nearly doubling over again. A small black box fell from the pocket of his hoodie. Stiles didn’t notice, but Malia did. She swooped down instinctively to pick it up, not realizing what it was until she held it up between them.

“Um.” Malia said, not sure what to say.

A string of slurred cursed words left Stiles mouth and he grabbed the box.

Stiles flailed his arms. “I _didn’t_ \- this _wasn’t_ \- I had a _plan_! Well no - I had a plan to make a plan, but I - you _weren’t supposed to know_ \- ”

Malia put a hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. “Ask me now.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows as she removed her hand. “But what if I’m too drunk to remember I did it?”

Malia smiled at him. “Then I’ll remind you.”

Stiles stared at her for a moment, then he fumbled a bit as he got on one knee. “Malia Tate, you’re the - ah - prettiest - no, well yeah - but I mean you’re the most wonderful person I know and I’d be,” Stiles hiccuped,“the happiest guy on earth if you would do me the - um - the - ah - honor! of marrying me. So will you be my life - I mean, my wife?”

He belatedly realized he hadn’t opened the box, but it didn’t seem to matter since Malia practically tackled him to concrete. She peppered his face in kisses and he giggled drunkenly at the pleasant display of affection.

“Is that a yes?” He asked.

Malia stopped kissing him in favor of looking him in the eyes. “It’s a _hell_ yes.”

Stiles smiled. “Good because I don’t think anyone else will ever make me feel this happy.”

“I’m sure that’s just the alcohol talking,” Malia teased.

“It’s not,” Stiles insisted.

Malia smiled before kissing him on the mouth this time. He kissed her back eagerly, not caring about the shouts for them to get a room as people passed by.

When Stiles woke up the next morning he was very confused. He had lipstick stains all over his face, but he was wearing his pajamas. He could smell Malia cooking in the kitchen, which was odd because he had sworn she had mentioned working that morning.

The only thing that did make sense was his throbbing head.

He sat on the edge of the bed, willing himself not to throw up. He looked to his right to check the time and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the little black box open on the nightstand sans the ring.

He tried to stand up so he could run to the kitchen, but his stomach lurched at the rush of movement. “Oh god,” he breathed, sitting back down.

“Malia?” He called into the house.

“Yeah?” She called back.

“Did…Did I propose to you last night?”

“Yup!” She answered.

“Oh!” He fidgeted, worry sinking into the pit of his stomach as he asked, “And what did you say?”

Malia didn’t answer, and his anxiety skyrocketed as the silence stretched.

_Oh god. She said no. She said no and I’ve made things awkward._

Malia came into the room just then, walking right towards him, a big smile on her face. Her eyes were dark with a famliar glint and all his anxiety melted away as she kissed him. He could feel the cool press of metal on his skin as Malia grabbed his face and flashes of the proposal itself resurfaced.

Malia straddled his waist, and Stiles wrapped his arms around her, liking this turn of events until his stomach gave him a painful warning.

Malia didn’t take it personal when a minute later he had to run to the bathroom to puke.


End file.
